The advent of heated jackets has seen attempts to solve the problems related to the same. A heated jacket with a power source is a useful personal tool. Still, more features are desirable. A removable liner containing the heating element is a desirable feature. Removable sleeves and hood could further distinguish a heated jacket. Battery power is desirable, as are rechargeable batteries. A liner that disconnects from itself at the sleeve and hood attachments is also desirable. Further, incorporating a multimedia device within the jacket provides for further pleasurable wearing. An added feature could be headphones within the hood. The present invention offers these attributes and others.